wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XXII
Idąc z Wergilim i Dantem w kierunku szóstego tarasu, Stacjusz opowiada poetom o swojej winie i nawróceniu. Wergili wymienia Stacjuszowi dusze przebywające w przedpieklu. Na szóstym tarasie poeci widzą Jabłonkę okrytą wonnymi jabłkami. 1 W tyle została osoba Anioła, :Co nas na szóstym tarasie zostawił, :Skoro znów jedno znamię starł mi z czoła, 4 I zapałowi dusz pobłogosławił :„Sprawiedliwości pragnących". Na słowie :„Pragnących" uciął i dłużej nie bawił. 7 A mnie jak gdyby z nóg spadły ołowie; :Znów lżejszy, niźli w poprzednim wyłomie, :Szedłem, gdzie szybcy wiedli mię duchowie. 10 Wergili zaczął: „Szlachetności płomię :Roznieca miłość; ta wzajem zapala :Miłość, lecz musi rozgorzeć widomie. 13 Mnie dobroć twoja wiąże i zniewala :Od chwili, kiedy, w sień piekielnej kaźni :Wszedłszy, oznajmił mi duch Juwenala 16 Twą czułość; za to tyle znam przyjaźni, :Ile znać można dla obcego ducha: :Toż mi po stopniach kroczyć teraz raźniej. 19 Przez przyjaźń proszę: nie odwracaj ucha, :Daruj, że puszczam śmiałości wędzidła, :I przemów do mnie tak, jak druh do druha. 22 Skąd mogła potrwać w łonie twym obrzydła :Skąpstwa przywara? Przecz widząc, że grzeszy, :Rozum nie chwytał namiętności w sidła?" 25 Jego zdziwieniem Stacjusz się rozśmieszy, :Lecz zaraz rzecze: „Wszystka twoja mowa :Jako znak szczerej miłości mię cieszy. 28 Nieraz się w świecie rzecz zdarza takowa, :Która człowieka i myli, i łudzi, :Gdyż w niej z istotą kłóci się osnowa. 31 Widzę, iż się w was przypuszczenie budzi, :Może po kręgu, gdzie mię znajdujecie — :Żem skąpstwem grzeszył, mieszkając śród ludzi. 34 Wiedzcie, że skąpstwem przewiniłem w świecie :Do zbytku mało i ten właśnie zbytek :Tu mię uwięził na tak długie lecie. 37 Gdyby nie z ksiąg twych czerpany pożytek, :Gdzieś to powiadał, słusznym gniewem zdjęty :I strofujący ludzki rodzaj wszytek: 40 »Dokąd nie wiedziesz, o złota przeklęty :Głodzie, śmiertelnych swym niemądrym szałem?«, :Ot, dziś bym toczył głaz przez piekieł skręty. 43 Pojąłem wtedy, że skrzydłem zbyt śmiałem :Dłoń pchnąć się może na rozrzutne czyny. :Więc tej i innej wady żałowałem. 46 Iluż w dzień Sądu wyświeci łysiny :Z niewiedzy, że się grzech ten skruchą zbawia :Za życia albo ostatniej godziny! 49 A wiedz, że wina, która tu przedstawia :Modłę przeciwną z innym grzechem jakim, :Jedną z nich karą grzeszny miąższ wytrawia. 52 Jeżelim mieszkał więc pod skąpstwa znakiem :Śród tego ludu, by blask przybrać nowy, :To, żem przeciwnym w świecie grzeszył brakiem". 55 „Poeto, któryś bój śpiewał surowy :I Jokaścinej przyczynę boleści — :Przemówił śpiewak pieśni sielankowej — 58 Wezwanie Klio na czele powieści :Świadczy, żeś jeszcze nie czerpał w krynice :Wiary, bez której czyn jest marny w treści. 61 Więc jakie słońca i jarzące świece :Objaśniły cię tak wielkimi blaski, :Żeś za Rybakiem płynąć — wzwiódł kotwicę?" 64 A on: „Tyś pierwszy na szczyt mię parnaski :Poniósł, bym w pięknym poił się potoku; :Tyś też do Bożej pierwszy przywiódł Łaski. 67 Tyś był jak człowiek, który, idąc w mroku, :Za sobą światło trzyma; nie dogodzi :Sobie, lecz innym przyczynia widoku, 70 Kiedyś powiadał: »Na nowo się rodzi :Świat; sprawiedliwość wraca z nowym ranem :Ludzkości; z nieba nowe plemię schodzi«. 73 Przez cię poetą, przez cię chrześcijanem :Stałem się, a jak, to ci mową żywą :Niby w obrazie podam malowanem: 76 Już był świat cały brzemienny prawdziwą :Wiarą, którą to posłanniki boże :Pozasiewały na obfite żniwo, 79 A wywróżone w twoich pieśniach zorze :Tak z ich nauką schodziły się w treści, :Żem ciekaw począł przebywać w ich zborze. 82 Wydali mi się święci, godni cześci, :Więc w prześladowań czas Domicyjanów :Nie bywał płacz ich bez mej współboleści. 85 Pókim przebywał żywy śród ziemianów, :Pomoc im niosłem; ich cne obyczaje :Obrzydziły mi pogańskich bałwanów. 88 Nim pod tebańskie przywiodłem ruczaje :Greków mej pieśni, święty chrzest przyjąłem. :Ze strachu długo nową wiarę taję 91 I z poganami jak wprzód żyję społem; :Za to w okręgu czwartym cztery wieki :Skazał mię Boży Sąd obiegać kołem. 94 A ty, coś moje rozchylił powieki :Na piękność, której wspomnienie mię wzrusza, :Powiedz, nim mety dojdziemy dalekiej: 97 Czyli spotkałeś kędy Terencjusza? :Spotkałeś Plauta, Cecyla, Varrona? :Sąli przeklęci? Gdzie żywie ich dusza?" 100 „Ci — rzekł — Persyjusz i ja pośród grona :Wielu mieszkamy z Greczynem, przyjaźniej :Wyhołubionym, niż kto, u Muz łona, 103 W pierwszym okręgu bezsłonecznej kaźni. :Tam się o owej bawimy rozmową :Górze, siedzibie stróżek wyobraźni; 106 Tam się Eurypid, Anakreon chowa, :Tam Symonidy, Agatona cienie, :Których zdobiła korona laurowa. 109 Z niewiast przez twoje rozsławionych pienie :Są: Antygona, Dejfile, Argija, :Przy smętnej jako za życia Ismenie. 112 Jest Izyfile, co Argiwom sprzyja, :I dusza Dafhy, Tyrezjasza córy, :I z siostrzycami swymi Dejdamija". 115 Zamilkł; szli dalej i po stoku góry :Wokół swobodne toczyli źrenice, :Za korytarza dostawszy się mury. 118 A już też cztery dzienne służebnice :Zostały w tyle, zaś piąta szła z przodu, :Kierując w górę płonącą głowicę, 121 Gdy Wódz rzekł: „Droga naszego pochodu :Tak się powinna odbywać, by prawa :Ręka zwrócona była do obwodu". 124 Już się nam nawyk drogoskazem stawa; :Zatem my poszli po rozwadze krótkiej, :Jak poradziła owa dusza prawa. 127 Oni dwaj przodem poszli; ja samiutki :Ich rozhoworu, w trop idąc za niemi, :Słucham, do pieśni biorę zeń pobudki. 130 A wtem ich w miłej gawędzie oniemi :Widok Jabłonki, co wzrosła z pośrodka :Drogi, jabłkami pełna pachnącemi. 133 Lecz jeśli jodła szersza jest od spodka, :To ta przeciwnie: gałęźmi spadziście :Od góry szersza, dołem była wiotka. 136 Tam, gdzie się drogi zamykało wniście, :Spojrzę, a skała strużkę wody roni, :Która wycieka na korony liście. 139 Obaj poeci doszli do Jabłoni, :A wtem głos od niej wionący powiada: :„Z tego owocu pożywać się broni". 142 I znów: „Maryja bardziej była rada, :By gościom w smak się potrawy udały :Niż własnym ustom, w których się zakłada 145 Człecza nadzieja; Rzymianki czerpały :Za napój wodę, a Daniel, honory :Kuchni wzgardziwszy, wiedzą nabył chwały. 148 Piękny zaiste był wiek złotowzory: :Głód wtedy bywał żołędzi przyprawą, :Napój z ponika smaczny jak likwory. 151 Miód i szarańcza były przecież strawą, :Którą Janowi przynosiła puszcza; :Przeto się okrył świętością i sławą, 154 Jak Ewangelii opowieść wyłuszcza". Czyściec 22